


Keeping the Peace

by itsbashermoran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Dubcon Cuddling, Humanstuck, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Profanity, Psionics, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, oh my god that's a tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbashermoran/pseuds/itsbashermoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human au where Sollux and Gamzee have a dangerous, violent relationship. Karkat agrees to move in with them to keep his best friends alive, and he ends up falling in love with both of them.</p><p>(at this point in time, this fic should be considered abandoned. it's possible I may update it in the future, but I don't want anyone holding false hope. sorry about that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Peace

In the beginning, you were only here to keep your two friends from tearing each other apart. They had been together for a while, and you had been called to apartments and wherever else one of them happened to be living to fix someone up after a particularly bad fight or violent fuck. You complained and yelled at _them_ , but honestly, you didn’t mind. You just didn’t want them to knowthat.

But then Sollux and Gamzee decided they wanted to live together. You didn’t think that was a particularly good idea, and you told them so. There was a silence as they thought, and then Sol tipped his head in that way of his that made you forget he could kill you if he really wanted to (and get away with it, no doubt).

“Why don’t you move in too?” he asked. “We could get a two bedroom—one for you and one for uth—and you could keep uth alive.”

Gamzee nodded, grinning (but then, that is the natural state of his face). “Yeah, it’d be motherfucking great,” he said. “And you won’t have to come lookin’ for us all the time.”

You still weren’t sure this is a good idea, but what did you have to lose? It wasn’t like you had anyone else—well, sure, the three of you have always had other friends, but no one else you really care about so much—and you could stand to find a new place. So after a moment, you nodded. “All right, all right, fine. Stop making stupid puppy eyes at me.”

Neither of them were, technically, making puppy eyes—Sollux was still doing that head-tilt coupled with a small smile that was not sexy at all, nope, and Gamzee was grinning like the maniac he is—but they knew what you meant. The three of you met in high school, and you can practically read each other’s minds by now; they always know what you mean, and it made them laugh then.

You’re the one who ends up finding the apartment. It’s nice with two bedrooms and not a dump but not too expensive either. One bedroom is a little bigger than the other and has its own bathroom; that goes to Sol and Gamzee, of course. There’s a small kitchen, which you lay claim to and immediately order the others to stay out of while you’re in there. Gamzee carries this huge, incredibly comfortable couch into the living room along with his television and video games. Sollux has quite the impressive movie collection to go with it. Before long, everyone is moved in, and you all begin to slip into your roles around the apartment.

You’ve always loved to cook, so you end up making dinner every night and breakfast most mornings. Sol turns out to be a complete neat freak, and everything is always spotless, even with him working every weekday. He’s always picking up when he’s home, dishes and trash and miscellaneous items finding their places in a shower of red and blue sparks. Gamzee is useful if only as a sort of blunt tool, strong enough to handle anything you need him to do. The best thing he does is agree to only smoke on your small balcony though—you don’t mind the smell in the apartment, but Sol threw a fit; it started an argument that you had to break up before it became a real fight.

It still amazes you how they listen to you. They fuck each other up on a regular basis, and all three of you know it would barely take any effort from either of them to really hurt you, but neither of them have ever made a move on you. You’re not complaining; you just think it’s a little weird. You’re friends, yeah, but… friends fight sometimes. It’s normal. But entertaining the thought that they might have a _reason_ for listening to you would mean admitting to yourself how you feel about them, and that… No, you can’t do that.

Surprisingly, you’ve been living together for a month before they have a real fight. You don’t really know what happened, to be honest. You came home from work late, tired and ready to flop onto the couch and pass out (you’ve been doing that a lot lately; it’s comfortable). As soon as you walk in the door, something flies by your head and crashes into the wall, shattering into pieces. You stare at it for a moment, determining that it’s the fruit bowl usually sitting on the dining room table, before you take the next few steps into the living room.

Sollux and Gamzee are shouting at each other, more makeshift weapons flying through the air as the latter tries to get his hands on the slippery psionic. Another breakable flies across the room, hitting Gamzee in the head this time, and you gasp at the audible sound it makes. Before you can make a move toward him, he’s caught Sol, slamming him back against a wall with a hand around his throat, cutting off his air and cries of pain.

That’s too much. You’ve never actually witnessed one of their fights, just cleaned up after, and you are sort of flipping the fuck out. You make it across the room to grab your friend’s arm, trying to pull him off the other even though you know you don’t really stand a chance.

“Gamzee!” you yell. “Let go, you stupid shithead!”

His eyes turn to you, filled with fury and almost glazed over, and you swallow with some difficulty, suddenly feeling incredibly small. Before you can let go or start begging him not to kill you, Gamzee seems to recognize you, and the anger fades quickly. He releases Sollux in an instant, the smaller man stumbling a little and practically falling to the floor before he catches himself.

You breathe a light sigh of relief but cut Gamzee off before he can say anything. “Go,” you say, pointing to the couch. You’ll check out his head soon, but first, you need to make sure you’re other friend can still speak, lisp and all. You wait until the Juggalo obeys to turn back to Sollux, skimming shaking fingers over his bruised throat. “You okay? Anything broken?”

Sol shakes his head, looking at you guiltily. “I’m fine,” he says. “Are you, Karkat? We didn’t hurt you or anything?”

You shake your head and push him toward an armchair since he seems all right. He goes willingly, and you turn to Gamzee now, inspecting the bloody bruise on his forehead. It’s a scrape, nothing too bad, but you should take care of it, so you grab the first aid kit from the kitchen and hurry back before they can go at it again. “Anything broken?” you ask him as you focus on cleaning and bandaging the wound.

“No,” Gamzee answers. He doesn’t meet your eyes, looking just as guilty as his boyfriend.

“Good.” You finish with him and drop the kit, going to sit on the opposite end of the couch, where you can see them both. You fold your arms, and neither of them will look at you. “What happened this time?”

There’s a silence for a moment before Gamzee answers first. “Motherfucker thought I was cheating on him—”

“I never thaid that!” Sollux growled, looking up now. “You were _flirting_ with Equiuth, you idiot—”

“I wasn’t motherfucking flirting! He’s the one who—”

“Shut up!” You’re on your feet in a moment, and they both… cower. You will never get over how they just shrink when you’re angry, but now isn’t the time to think about that. “You’re both idiots. What the hell are you getting jealous about, Sol? You think he’s going to leave you for _Equius_? The guy’s with Nepeta anyway, _and_ he’s a total freak.” You look at Gamzee now. “And _you_. You can’t just fucking talk to your boyfriend and let him know everything’s fine? None of this would happen if you too would just use your thick heads for once!”

They look at each for a long moment, seemingly reading each other’s minds—you used to worry they actually could, but you’re assured they have limits. After a moment, they both stand, touching hands for a moment in a sort of weird apology before coming over to you.

“Thorry, Karkat,” Sollux says, leaning over to kiss your cheek. That’s new, and you blink in surprise.

“Yeah, sorry, Kar,” Gamzee says. He drops one of his long, thin hands on your head, sort of ruffling your hair. Also new. “You’re a motherfucking miracle, bro.”

You look up at him with a confused and annoyed frown. “What’s that even mean?” You still want to be angry because you’re sick of finding them like this, at each other’s throats.

“You thave our idiot thkinth,” Sollux answers for him, and he’s holding your hand now, his expression grateful and sweet and admiring. “No one elthe would do that for uth.”

Gamzee nods in agreement. “Miracles,” he repeats, as if that means something.

Before you know what’s happening, you find yourself on the couch again, and they’re on either side of you. At first, you tense, unsure of what they’re doing or what they intend, but nothing happens. Gamzee has you pressed against him, making you rest your head on his shoulder, and he’s still petting your hair, his other arm wrapped around you. Sollux is leaning against you from your other side, still holding your hand with his free arm around your waist from the front, his hand tucked between you and Gamzee. You slowly relax, and it’s warm and comfortable. The adrenalin and anger begin to fade, and you remember just how tired you were before you got here, and soon, you fall asleep between them.


End file.
